Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 75\% \times -0.8 \times -\dfrac{5}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -0.8 \times 100\% = -80\%$ $ -\dfrac{5}{8} \times 100\% = -62.5\%$ Now we have: $ 75\% \times -80\% \times -62.5\% = {?} $ $ 75\% \times -80\% \times -62.5\% = 37.5 \% $